I'm a Fairy Tail Mage!
by SabertoothFairy
Summary: Yami was just minding her own business when a pop-up appeared. It asked her, "If you could go into any world, which one would it be?" After she answered the question, she is now in Fiore, and a mage. Now apart of Fairy Tail, and just like any other member, trouble follows her like a magnet.
1. Wait, what?

I was looking for a new story to read on fanfiction, when a pop-up appeared. I frowned. I clicked on the X, but another one appeared. I clicked on it again. It appeared yet again. My nose wrinkled in annoyance. I then mashed the left button, but each time it went away, it came back. I hit my head on the desk, groaning.

"D*mn you pop-up..." I looked up to see what it said.

"If you could go into any world, which one would it be?" I read out loud. I raised an eyebrow. "_ Any _world?" I thought for a moment. I gave a huge grin as it hit me. I typed in _Fairy Tail. _Then I clicked enter. That annoying thing went away. I yawned as I looked at the time. My eyes widened. "Two o'clock! Well, I guess I should get to bed..."

Oh wait, you don't know my name, do you? Well, it's Yami Kage. I'm originally from Japan, and it means 'darkness shadow'. I actually don't know what my real name is, since nine years ago I lost my parents and forgot a lot of things. The first thing I remember is y_ami,_ and I woke up at night, so everything was covered in _kage. _And I love Fairy Tail. Just saying.

Anyways, I turned off the computer and went to bed. I fell asleep immediately.

When I woke up, I didn't even open my eyes when I went under my quilt, which is the only thing that I have covering me. For some reason, it felt lighter. I ignored it and moved around, sticking my legs in the air. Then I realized that I had jeans on. I went to bed in shorts. I opened my eyes and saw black jeans and a white sheet. My quilt is black. My eyes widened while my eyebrows lowered. I looked at my shirt and saw it was long-sleeved, not short.

_What the h*ll? Where am I? _I got lost in my thoughts, my legs still in the air. Then I heard a voice in my head. That's never usually a good sign, is it? It asked,

'What magic would you have? You can choose up to two.' I raised an eyebrow.

'Wait, what? Why?'

'Just answer the question already, dumb*ss.' I scoffed.

'Well excuuuse me, p-'

'JUST ANSWER THE D*MN QUESTION ALREADY!' I rolled my eyes.

'Short temper much? Well... I guess Shadow magic and Shadow Dragon Slayer magic. Why?' I finally responded.

'Thank you.' The voice left, then a sharp pain went through my whole body. Thankfully, it only lasted for a second. It still hurt though. I was still laying in the bed, thinking about that voice, until I heard another voice, but it wasn't in my head. It sounded familiar.

"Um, miss? Are you awake?" I poked my head out from under the sheet.

"Yeah, I'm up." My eyes widened when I saw who it was. The white haired girl smiled. Then she sweat dropped, for my legs were still in the air.

"Well, that's good. Do you remember anything?" Mirajane asked. Yeah, _Mirajane._ I sat up.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p'. "Why am I here?"

"Some of our guild members saw you on the ground with a group of bandits surrounding you. They were attacking you, but our members were able to stop them before the did too much damage. They did manage to scratch your cheek though." At the end of the sentence, I touched my left cheek. It had one of those patch bandages. I frowned.

"So, where am I?" I knew where I was. The Fairy Tail infirmary. But, I didn't want them to know about where I came from. Mirajane smiled.

"You're in the Fairy Tail infirmary. The rest of the guild wants to see how you are doing." I nodded, but then bit my lip.

"Um, do you have a mirror somewhere?"I asked. She nodded and pointed to one I don't remember ever seeing. I got up and went to it. I looked at myself, and boy, did I look different.

My normal dark brown eyes were were replaced with a left golden eye and a violet right eye. I was pale, and my black hair stopped at my waist. I had a black, baggy, long-sleeved shirt. My jeans were black, and the belt was black with white diamonds. Basically, I was in all black. I frowned when I looked at my chest. I'm normally an A, but now it looked like they were B. I turned to Mirajane. "Can you give me a bandage? The one made of elastic?" Her eyebrows lowered in confusion, but she nodded.

"Here." She gave me a roll.

"Can you not look at me for a minute and make sure no one comes in?" I smiled. Mirajane nodded slowly and turned around. I looked back at the mirror and raised my shirt above my head. I wrapped the bandage around my chest, then secured it with the clips. It was a bit harder to breath, but it looked like how it was before I came here. And before you ask, I'm very happy that my chest is small. I don't want any perverts staring at me, thanks. I tapped on her shoulder. "Alright, I'm ready to meet your guild, Mi-miss." She smiled, then said,

"Mirajane. Come on, follow me." We went out to see the whole guild fighting, but when they saw us, they stopped. Even Natsu and Gray stopped. I smiled, but then I felt a little tired. When I took a step, I face-planted and fell asleep.

* * *

**(A/N: This is my first fanfiction. Why do you think Yami fell asleep? Winner gets a cookie! Review if you liked it!)**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima._**


	2. Oh no

**(A/N: Here is another chapter! I was planing to update later, but then I thought, 'whatever' and here I am! Only one person guessed, ****but I didn't give a lot of time between **** but that person didn't guess right. Sorry! But, as a thanks to everyone who is reading and enjoying this, just uh, go pick something over there. *points to a huge pile of stuff* Help yourselves! Now, onto the story!)**

**P.S. This takes place after the time skip. Sorry for not telling you earlier!**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is owned my Hiro Mashima. **

* * *

When I woke up, I was in the infirmary, _again._ _Ah d*mn it... _I the noticed the amount of faces _right next_ to mine. The closest was probably Natsu's. _Probably._ I felt like punching him, so I did. It hit him right in the center of his face, and he reclined back in pain, holding his nose.

"Ah d*mn it! What was that for?!" His fists were now aflame. I kept my poker face on.

"You were too close to my face." I paused. "And you smell like rotten eggs." I'm not kidding. He really did stink. How did the others not notice? He roared in anger.

"You wanna go?" Before do anything, Erza sent him a glare that sent him to the 'mushroom growing corner', or as I sometimes called it, the 'Tamaki corner'. If you know who I'm taking about, you deserve a pat on the back, my good sir.

"I looked around, and saw that only Team Natsu, Wendy, Carla, and Mirajane were there. The girls were smiling at me (well, except for Carla), Gray was laughing, and Happy was trying to get Natsu out of his corner.

"Good to see you're up." Mirajane said.

"Do you know what happened?" Lucy asked. I sucked in my cheeks as I thought.

"Well, I felt tired, the-" I fell forward as another wave of tiredness came over me. "Then I... fell... a...sleep..." I mumbled. The others looked at me in shock. Finally, after a few seconds me trying to stay awake and people staring at me, Wendy broke the silence.

"Um... I think you're weak to sleepiness." I turned to look at her.

"What... do you... mean...?" I asked, trying to stay awake.

"Uh, um, I-I mean that, if you felt tired, y-you would just fall asleep." She stuttered. I nodded slowly.

"Is there anyway to get rid of it?" Wendy looked uncertain.

"Well, I read about this in a book, but the page with the cure was ripped out." I groan. "B-but you could just drink medicine that keeps you awake!" She smiled kinda sheepishly. I grinned at her.

"Thanks Wendy! You're a lifesaver!" She blushed, shaking her head and waving her hands in front of her.

"N-no, I-I-I'm not!" Wendy looked like a tomato. We all laughed. A few minutes pasted. Getting annoyed, I stuck my hands up behind my back (I still had my face in the blanket), and waved them around like a maniac.

"Uh, is anyone here going to get me some medicine? The unicorns in my brain are going to fall asleep." They all looked at me weirdly. "What?" I asked. They shook their heads as Mirajane went to get the medicine. She came back with a small plastic cup with black liquid in it. I gave it a questioning look. Mirajane laughed and told me it was the strongest one they had, and it lasted for a week. Taking the cup, I drank it all in one go, but gagged afterwards. It tasted like soap and rotten tomatoes! But at least I won't sleep 24/7. I got out of the bed, throwing the cup away along the way. I stopped at the door, turning my head around to look at them.

"So, let's try 'meet the guild' again, shall we?" Before they could answer, I opened the door, and somehow the bottom of my jeans got caught in the door, and some of the guild members gasped. I frowned.

"What?" I asked. Max pointed at my left foot.

"W-what is that above my ankle?" He looked horrified. I crossed my arms and gave a look of confusion.

_Above my an...kle...? _My eyes widened as I realized what he meant. _Oh sh*t... Looks like the cat got out of the bag..._

* * *

**(A/N: So what did you think? What is above her ankle? I give you a hint: guild. That might make it a bit too easy, but, whatever. :D Thanks and hoped you enjoyed!)**


	3. I'm a member!

**(A/N: Thank you all for reading my story! I promise to never give up on this story as long as one person reads this. So, anyways, lately I've been thinking about changing Yami's magic from Shadow to Blood Dragon Slayer. But I want to make sure that you guys have a choice. So, tell me if you want me to change from shadow to blood! Once again, thank you for reading!)**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, not me.**

* * *

I looked at my left ankle. Because of the door, they could all see my tattoo...

Of the Sabertooth guild mark.

I tried to think of some excuse. But I couldn't. Well, it seems like I fail at keeping secrets.

After a few seconds of me being frozen, I'm finally able to move. Shaking my head and waving my hands in front of me, I try to explain.

"It's not what it looks like! Really! I'm not a member of Sabertooth! I liked their guild mark design so I got a tattoo! I was going to get one of Fairy Tail too, but I forgot the picture! Really!" I yelled.

"Why didn't you join one of our guilds? I can tell you're a mage." Erza asked me. ...Wait, since when was I a mage? Maybe it was that voice...

"Uh, about that..." I chuckle nervously as I fiddle with my fingers. "I'm not from around here. I'm from another world, possibly another galaxy." Ignoring there gasps of surprise, I continued. "All of Earthland and Edolas, is an anime and manga called Fairy Tail. So, I know all of you." A silence followed. Shifting my feet, I waited for their response. Finally, Erza spoke up.

"How do we know you're not lying?" I sighed. Hopefully they will believe me and not think I'm a stalker.

"Well, Lucy joined this guild because of Natsu, when he was running from the guards in Hargeon. The first job they took together as a team was at Everlue's mansion. Then, with Erza and Gray, they stopped Eisenwald from using Lullaby on the guild masters. After that, Natsu had Happy steal a S-class mission for helping the people on Galuna Island. Soon after, Gray and Erza, who were there originally to bring them back, ended up helping them as well. The curse was caused by Moon Drip, which Lyon was using to melt Deliora. The people who were thought to be cursed were actually demons themselves." I stopped to take a breath. "Was that enough proof?" They nodded. I sighed in relief. More minutes of silence passed. Until, finally, Juvia said something.

"Juvia wants to know who you liked before coming here. " She said it quite politely, but I have a feeling she was thinking of something like this:

'What if she's another love rival? No, Juvia cannot think that! Gray-sama is Juvia's!'

...Or something like that.

I looked up as I thought. "Well, my top three are in a different guild, so I guess that the next three would be Mirajane, Erza, and Mavis. And Ultear. Because in my opinion, they're all pretty bad*ss." The two that were present smiled. But Juvia still looked uncertain.

"What about any boys?" I chuckled.

"Nya ha ha, don't worry Juvia, people like Natsu and Gray don't come up 'till after fifteen, maybe even twenty." Juvia looked relieved while Natsu and Gray looked angry. Scratch that, they _were_ angry.

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean?" Gray yelled.

"Yeah, I'm way better than ice prick here!" Natsu shouted.

"What did you call me, flame brain?!"

"I called you ice prick, droopy eyes!"

"Slanty eyes!"

"Stripper!"

"Pyro!" Now they were butting heads. As they started to fight, Gray lost his shorts. I looked at Erza to see if she would stop them. But, she didn't make any move to so so. When I looked back at the two, Gray was butt naked. Covering my eyes, I screamed.

"My eyes! My eyes! Stripper, I don't want to see you in your birthday suit, so put on some clothes before I make Juvia dress you!" After hearing an 'Oh sh*t, when did this happen', and some moments of silence, I hesitantly removed my hands from my eyes and begin to open them to see a clothed Gray and a Juvia on the floor. I sweat dropped. Juvia and her fantasies...

I looked at Gray. One of those red marks appeared on my head.

"Oi... Next time you strip completely in front of me, I'll make sure that you can't strip again." I'm pretty sure that my glare was the same level as Erza's, but yet he laughed.

"What could you do to me? I'm a h*ll lot stronger than you." I grit my teeth. I crouched down and placed my hand on the floor.

"Shadow Orachi..." A magic circle appeared beneath me as black snakes went towards him, hitting their mark. I was about to do another attack, but Makarov went in front of me, raising his hand.

"Why don't you join Fairy Tail? You would make a great addition to our guild." I smiled, all of my anger vanishing.

"Of course." Mirajane came over with the guild mark stamper thingy. Already knowing what she was going to ask, I balanced on my left leg, rolling up my jeans above my knee.

"Above ankle, blood-red." She pressed the stamp down, then pulled it away a few seconds later, leaving behind a red Fairy Tail mark. It actually looked like it was made out of my blood.

The master got on a table and said, "In honor of getting a new guild member, we will have a party! Bring out the booze!" They all yelled in agreement as drinks and food were passed around. People got drunk, and Cana tried to get me to drink with her, to which I refused. I don't know the drinking age here, but I'm planning to never have a drop of alcohol in my life, since I already know that being drunk is no fun.

At midnight the party stopped. Many were on the ground, passed out. I, on the other hand, was wondering where to stay. I was planning to stay at Fairy Hills once I got enough jewels. But, until then, I guess it was life on the streets.

I sighed for what seemed the tenth time today as I walked to the doors, when Lucy stopped me.

"You don't have a place to stay, right? So why don't you stay at my place until you can find a place to stay?" I gave her my biggest smile as I shook her hand.

"Thanks Lucy! You are truly a kind person!" Letting go of her hand, I put my left hand on my waist then used my other hand to point at myself with my thumb. "I'm Yami Kage, a shadow user who plans to be the strongest mage! The guild doesn't seem to care much for names, huh?" We laughed as we went down the road to Lucy's apartment.

When we got there, I walked over to the couch, falling face-first on it. I fell asleep before my face hit the cushions. Hey, you try partying for sixteen hours straight without falling asleep. Hard, isn't it?

Well, anyways, when is Romeo going to tell the Tenrou Team about the Grand Magic Games? I want to meet more people...

* * *

**Review if you liked it!**


	4. The Start of the GMGs Arc!

I awoke to someone shaking me.

"Come on, wake up Yami! We're going to be late to the guild if you don't get up now!" It was Lucy's voice.

"Aye aye..." Yawning, I rubbed my eyes and stretched. Lucy was standing in front of me, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Good. Now that you're awake, we have to go to the guild now. But first, I want you to change. You'll have to wear one of my outfits today." That woke me up. Me, wearing what Lucy called clothes? No thank you.

"Uh, no, sorry, gotta go!" I ran out of there as fast as I could all the way to the guild. As I reached the entrance, I slowed down and walked in like a normal person. I sat down at the bar counter. Mirajane was already there. When she noticed me, she asked,

"Did you find a place to sleep?" I nodded.

"Lucy let me stay at her place until I can find somewhere else to stay. But this morning, she wanted me to change into her clothes for the day. All I've ever seen her wear are things that show _way_ too much skin for my taste. So, naturally, I ran out of there as soon as possible." Mirajane giggled as I hit my head on the table.

"Is that so? Well, anyways, do you have any idea where you are going to stay once you get enough jewels?" I nodded.

"Yeah, Fairy Hills. It may be 100,000 jewels, but I think it's worth it." I looked around. "Hey, is there a place where I can I practice magic?" She shook her head.

"No, not that I know of. But you can join one of the guilds fights." Almost as if on que, a fight started.

Smiling, I jumped right in, deciding to start with someone that wasn't part of the time skip.

"Knuckel Shadow! Shadow Orachi!" I tried out some of my attacks, and some worked, some didn't. After awhile, I got tired and went to the library. I saw Levy and Gajeel. I smiled and waved at them.

"Hey Levy, Gajeel! What are you doing here? Levy waved back while Gajeel nodded.

"Just seeing if I haven't read any of the books we have here. Do you need one?" I nodded.

"I was thinking of getting a book about Shadow Magic. Do we have any?" She nodded.

"Yeah, it should be around the top." Levy pointed at one of the ones at the very top.

Thanking her, I went over to the bookshelf that she pointed at and tried to reach for it. My fingers barely touched the books.I crossed my arms and looked around the room for something to stand on, when my eyes landed on a chair.

Dragging it over to the shelf, I stood on it. It was a little wobbly, but it would do. I looked around until I found a book titled 'The Rules of Shadow Magic'.

"That's not a very creative name..." I mumbled. After I pulled it out and was ready to step down, one of the legs broke and I fell. Right on my face. On a wooden floor. I heard Gajeel laughing and Levy stifling her giggles.

"Are-are you alright?" I nodded as I got up from the floor to face them.

"I think a book is worth a fall or two." I went to sit at a table, when I saw red drip down on it. I felt my nose. It was bleeding. I turned to look at them once again. "Hey, do you have something for a nosebleed? And no, I did not see something perverted." Levy laughed as handed me a tissue box. For a few hours, I was reading a book and holding tissues to my nose.

After finishing the book, I placed it down on a random shelf, and walked to the main room, feeling hungry. Seeing Kinana, I walked over to the bar."Hey Kinana! Has anything happened since I've been gone?" She shook her head.

"No. not really. Do you need something?"

"Well, I was hoping for some food, but then I remembered it cost money, but I don't have any." I'm pretty sure I had one of those 'depressed auras' around me. I heard Kinana giggle.

"Don't worry, you don't have to pay right away, I'm sure we can wait until you go on a job." I smiled and turned chibi.

"Thank you Kinana!" Oh, and can you tell the rest of the guild my name is Yami? 'Cause they never asked me yesterday..." She laughed and nodded.

"So, what do you want?"

"Fruit." After getting my food, and right when I was about to eat, someone knocked the bowel on the bar and on the floor. I stared at it in horror before gritting my teeth and turning around to see who had done the terrible act. It was none other than Natsu and Gray. Ten tick marks appeared on my head.

"Oi, Natsu, Gray, look at what you did to my fruit." I spoke slowly. They didn't even notice. That was it. I snapped.

"Oi! Natsu! Gray! Look at what you did to my fruit! You shall pay!" They barely glanced in my direction. I went Erza on them. "You! Shall! Pay!" I was able to turn my shadows into daggers. I'm pretty sure I looked like Erza by then. I didn't stop until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Erza who was smiling at me. She gave me one of her hugs. The one where she slams your head on her armor.

"Good job. Now you can help me make sure that Natsu and Gray are in check."

"I'm happy to help, but right now I think my skull is going to break..." She looked at me and saw a ghost flying out of my mouth. Erza quickly let go of me and apologized.

"I'm so sorry, please hit me." I waved my hand, in a daze.

"No, it's alright Erza..." Everyone laughed.

After everything settled down, finally, the Grand Magic Games arc begins!

"Sabertooth?" Natsu asked. Right now, they are telling the Tenrou team about Sabertooth. I can't wait until the GMG starts!

"Sabertooth, as in the tigers with the saber-like canine teeth. They've surpassed Pegasus and Lamia and are currently the strongest wizard's guild in Fiore." Romeo explained.

"Never heard of 'em." Gray said.

"They haven't made much of a splash seven years ago." Alzack said.

"Then they've suddenly risen to prominence these past seven years, huh?"

"What did it was changing their guild master and the introduction of five extremely powerful wizards into their ranks." Max explained.

"Things can change that much with just five people?" Lucy asked. I simply listened, trying not to squee like the fangirl I am. Come on, I'm going to see my top three!

Natsu chuckled. "They've got some guts."

"Incidentally, how is our guild ranked?" Wendy asked.

_ We're dead last, Wendy._ I thought, dead panning.

"You're going to ask that?!" Happy asked.

"Wendy, there's no need to rub it in." Carla said.

"We're bottom ranked." Romeo told her.

"We're a totally wimpy guild." Alzack sighed.

"The weakest guild in Fiore." Bisca said.

"Ahh... I'm sorry!" Natsu laughed.

"That's even better! It's more fun!" Natsu yelled. "I mean, right? Think of how much fun it's going to be climbing to the top again! I'm fired up!"

"Yeesh..." Gray sighed. Lucy laughed.

"I'm no match for Natsu-nii." Romeo smiled.

"You're right! Yeah! I'm looking forward to it!" Wendy said.

"Hey, you guys... Have you seen Gildarts?" Cana asked.

"What, do you get lonely when Papa's not around?" Gray teased.

"Idiot!" Gray realised what her said and turned to Lucy.

"Sorry..." Lucy smiled.

"No, that's okay. Don't worry about it." I saw Juvia look around the request board, glaring at Lucy. I seat dropped. Erza walked through the doors.

"Gildarts went with Master to the original Fairy Tail base of operations." Cana fist pumpped the air.

"Alright! Then I'll go out on a jab while I have the chance!" She ran out of the guild.

"It's amazing how lovey-dovey Gildarts gets with Cana." Happy said to Carla. Lilly sighed.

"And he's supposed to be the guild's strongest..." Carla remarked. "This is such an oddball guild." I smiled and laughed.

* * *

I was watching the fight between Max and Natsu. And Natsu was losing! Ah well, he's going to win in the end anyway. Sometimes it's no fun knowing everything that's going to happen.

"Lightning Flame Dragon mode!" Lightning began swirling around Natsu's flames as the audience was shocked.

"Wha...? What is that?!" Max asked.

"Roar of the... Lightning Flame Dragon!" The attack barely missed Max, cutting off some of his hair.

"I'm not as powerful as I was then..."

"Since when could you do that?" Lucy asked.

"Now."

"Wow..." Wendy said. Max held out his hand.

"I-I lose. I give up. If that had hit me, I'd be toast." Natsu smirked and turned around.

"Who's next?" The others were calling him a monster while Natsu laughed. Then, he fall over, his magic energy low from the use of his new mode. They talked for awhile, until Gray said something.

"Still, the problem is more serious than I thought."

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"Gildartd and Laxus were monsters to begin with, but them aside, our power hasn't caught up to this time period."

"True. Even Natsu was given a run for his money by Max there..." Lucy agreed.

"And we're talking Max-san..." Wendy added. I saw Max sulk a little. I chuckled.

Happy tilted his head. "I wonder if there's a way to boost our magic power all at once..." They went off to Poluchka.

I went inside to watch Master's speech.

"And so... I've decided to retire. I'm going to introduce the next master to you now."

"Are you serious?" Cana asked.

"Wait, I'm not mentally prepared yet..." Macou was fixing his coat. Wakaba turned to him.

"It ain't gonna be you!"

"The fifth Fairy Tail master..." He held his hand out to the right. "Gildarts Clive!" I hand to keep my self from laughing, for in Gildarts's place was none other than Mirajane. She waved. When Master noticed Gildarts was gone, he went over to Mira. "Where's Gildarts?!" Mira held out a letter.

"He left a letter." As Master read it, his face slowed horror. Aaand I zoned out. As amusing as this is, it's kinda boring. And I'm sure I'm boring you right now.

When I came back to Earthland, Romeo was on a table. I bet I was smiling so hard that my face looked like it was going to break.

"I've already waited seven years!" He shouted. "I don't want to take any more time, Erza-nee!"

"Romeo!" His father yelled at him.

"There's just one way to become number one in a hurry!"

"Y-you don't mean..." Nab stuttered.

"Forget it! I already decided that we wouldn't be participating in that!" Macou shouted.

"What do you mean by 'that,' Number Four?" Master asked him.

Tired of waiting, I decided to be the one to tell him.

"The Grand Magic Games." I was trying so hard not to squee again.

But, sadly, it seamed as if no one heard me.

"We're gonna be in it! We're gonna! We're gonna! We're gonna!" Romeo yelled.

"No, we're not! We're not! We're not! We're not!" His father yelled back. "I refuse to give permission! We're never gonna take part in that again!" Just then, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, and two of the exceeds walked in.

"We're home..." Natsu said. I stopped paying attention to them and decided to join the argument.

"Macou! You're not the master anymore! Besides, what's the worst that can happen? We have the Tenrou team, and three months to train. Plus," I paused, "there's a thirty million jewel reward." I smiled, already knowing that the argument was over.

"We're in it!"

"Yes! I get to meet my top three!" I double fist pumped the air as I spun around, not listening to anyone else.

"Team Fairy Tail is going to enter the Grand Magic Games!" I cheered along with the other members.

_Grand Magic Games, here we come!_


	5. A Short Mission and Training

**A/N: Hey guys! I started school last month, so I'm not able to update as often, but I'll try to update once a week. So, enjoy this chapter! Leave a review if you liked it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or Okami.**

* * *

I covered my mouth as another wave of nausea hit me. _So this is what it's like being a dragon slayer, huh? It's worse than I thought. _I look over at Natsu. He was on the ground. _At least I'm taking it better than him._

"Um… Yami-san, do you want me to cast Troia on you?" Wendy asked. It did sound pretty tempting. But no! I shall suffer along with Natsu!

So, I shook my head. "No thanks Wendy. I don't think it would be fair to Natsu. And just call me Yami." I tried to smile, but Wendy still looked uncertain.

Before she could say anything else, Gray asked, "So why are you coming with us again?"

"It's for a job in a village near the beach you guys are going to. So, I thought I should tag along." Gray nodded in understanding.

"What is the job?" Lucy asked.

"I have to get rid of a group of thieves that have been stealing food from this village. The reward is 100,000 jewels, so I took it." They nodded.

"Be careful." Erza told me. "You never know what could happen." I nodded. The train finally slowed to a stop, so I ran out before the others so I could get out of that h*ll trap. The sickness vanished almost instantly.

I ran off into the forest before the others got off the train. The village was somewhere inside the middle. I quickly found it, and checked to make sure it was the right one.

I walked in, and looked around. All of the villagers were really skinny. I could see their bones! I went up to one of them.

"Excuse me sir, but where is the mayor's house? I'm the mage from Fairy Tail that took your village's request." His eyebrows furrowed.

"What request?" I showed him the flyer. His eyes widened.

"Uh, about that…" He looked around, then pushed me inside his house. "Sorry about that. You see, us villagers are very thin, and the mayor takes any food we can find. So, we took the food back, and I guess she mistook us for thieves." I stared at him as he finished.

"So what do I do? I can't just go in and tell him/her 'I know your secret so give the food back to the villagers right now or I'll call the magic council.' That would be weird." He shrugged.

"I don't know. Throw her into a cell? We have some here." I opened my mouth to reject the idea, but then I thought about it, and grinned.

"Good idea. So where' this cell of yours?"

"We have a jailhouse. You can't miss it." I nodded my thanks then went outside, continuing along the path.

I stopped when I saw a black building. It had the work 'JAILHOUSE' painted on a sign on top of the building in white. I looked to the right of the building to see a house with 'MAYOR' painted above the door. I looked at each of the buildings until an idea hit me. I smiled creepily, and made my way to the mayor's house. I knocked on the door.

"Hello? I'm the mage that accepted your request. May I come in?" The door opened to a woman, who, well, was fatter than Droy.

"Ah yes. Please, please come in." Her voice was rather deep. I walked into the house, and to my somewhat surprise, it was clean.

"About the mission, I would like to tell you that I have doubled the reward to 200,000 jewels. Now as I am sure you already know, I want you to stop a group of thieves that has been stealing my – our food." I smiled at the mention of the reward and nodded. "Yes, I already have an idea of who the thieves are." I bit the inside of my cheek, hoping my plan would work. "May I please see the reward?" The mayor frowned, but still put the jewels on a nearby table.

I did a mental fist pump as she did that. _My plan is going to work!_

With a Knuckle Shadow to the head, she was unconscious. I put the reward in my bag and proceeded to drag the woman the jailhouse, put her in a cell, then telling a shocked jail keeper to take good care of her before making my way to the forest around to explore. Hey, I've got three months, might as well make the best of it.

I stopped when I reached a clearing. _This is a perfect place to train. _I decided to start with my Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic. _Now which move won't destroy the whole forest? Roar? No… How about slash? …Yeah, I think that'll work._ So, I gathered shadows in my hand and punched a nearby tree.

I turned around and fist pumped when I saw a small dent in the tree. But then I heard something fall and groan. I turned around to see a man with back hair with blue line-thingys.

"Uh, sir, are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine…." He opened his eyes and they were violet, much like much like my right eye. The voice sounded familiar.

"Sorry about knocking you out of that tree. I didn't notice you." I didn't even smell him! I thought dragon slayers could at _least_ smell one human.

"It's not a problem. So, you're a mage?"

"Yeah." My eyes widened when I released where I hear the voice before. "You're the one who called me a dumb*ss!" It took a while to register what I said. When he did, he laughed.

"Sorry 'bout that. I was irritated 'cause it takes quite a bit of magic power to transfer you from your world to ours." I nodded.

"Before I forget, my name is Yami Kage." For a second, I thought I saw confusion flicker across his eyes.

"Yami Kage…. That's a uh…. unique name…" He said awkwardly. I laughed.

"Well, it's probably not my real name. I got amnesia when I was ten, and no one knew who I was, so I made my name up. I like it though. Anyways, since we're on the topic of names, what's yours?"

"Drakon Mallory." He paused. "If you want, I could help you train." I smiled.

"Really? That's great! So, let's start!"

Now, because I don't want to bore you, I shall skip ahead to after the three months of training.

"Remember Yami, not everything is going to be the same. Someth-"

"Yeah yeah, I heard you a million times before!" We were at the train station. "Mavis I hate trains…" I got sick just thinking about it! Drakon laughed.

"That's a dragon slayer for you. Very strong, but weak to transportation." I growled at him.

"Oh yeah? I bet I could beat your-"

"The train to Mongolia will be leaving in five minutes."

"Oh sh*t! Gotta go!" I got on board and went to a window seat and prepared for the torture to come.

About an hour later, I was in Mongolia. I went to see how the guild was doing.

"I'm back!" I yelled as I went through the doors.

"Welcome back. How was- what happened to you hair?" Mirajane asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with it?" She handed me a small mirror. When I saw myself, I laughed. "My hair looks like Gajeel's!" It really did. It stuck up every which way.

"Do you not have a brush? I could give you one of mine." I shook my head.

"No thanks, I like how it looks. Besides, it's going to be a monster to tame." She sighed.

"So, anyways, did you get any training in?" I nodded.

"Do you want to see? We'll have to go outside." Mira smiled and followed me as we went outside. I closed my eyes and focused, then placed my hand on the grass and said, "Shadow Ninetails."

Shadows rose and formed into a huge nine tailed fox and it looked as if it wore a fox mask (if you've played Okami, you know what it looks like). Mira smiled.

"That's amazing! I bet if it wasn't covered in shadows, it would look real." I grinned.

"Yami-dono, what is the reason you have called me?" Ninetails asked me.

"I wanted to show a friend how much stronger I got over the past months." Mirajane was surprised.

"Is this… a real Ninetails?" I laughed.

"Yes. I know it doesn't seem to fit my Shadow Magic, but when you think about it, shadows are darkness, and darkness connects to the underworld. So, for that reason, I can only summon creatures that are considered evil. …Or at least that's what the person who helped me train said." We laughed.

"So, Yami-dono, may I go back now?" Her tails were twitching impatiently.

"Yes, you may, and don't call me Yami-dono!" She disappeared and we went back inside the guild.

"So when are we leaving?" I asked her.

"In three days. You don't have many clothes, right?" Her eyes were sparkling. I took a step back,

"No, why?"

"Well then, let's go shopping tomorrow!"

"Ah h*ll no!" I should have known I could never escape the demon…


	6. Why me?

**A/N: Hey guys! I know that I said that I would try to update once a week, but I got busy. Sorry!**

* * *

I sighed. I was currently walking around Crocus, trying to find something to lift my mood. I made a mental note to never, _ever,_ shop with the girls again. The horror… I would much rather be stuck in a battle between Gray and Natsu then re-live that day… The mere thought of it made me shiver… At least I got a few outfits that didn't reveal that much skin, like the one I was currently wearing. It consisted of a red, long sleeved shirt with a black vest covering it, a pair of black jean shorts, a black belt, and some black combat boots.

Anyways, enough of my ranting. I had stopped in front of a small weapon shop, and walked in.

"Hey, do you have any daggers?" I asked the clerk.

"Yes. Please follow me." He led me to a wall covered with daggers. "Here they are. Now, please take yo-"

"I'll take this one." It was about the size of a bread knife, and hade a black handle and a silver blade.

"That will be 50,000 jewels." I gave him the money and walked out, spinning it, then throwing it into the air, scaring some passerby. You see, recently I've taking a liking to knifes and daggers. I explored the town until it was time to go to the Domus Flau.

"Alright! It's that time of year! The annual magic festival… The Grand Magic Games!" The guy with the wig said. "Alright, in just a moment, the curtain will rise on the Grand Magic Games. I'm your emcee, Chapati Rola, and next to me is former Council member, Yajima-san, who will provide the commentary. Yajima-san, I look forward to working together."

"Likewise."

"And I'd like to introduce our guest for day one, the current Miss Fiore, Blue Pegasus's Jenny Realight!"

"We're going to win this year!"

"Okay, the players are about to take the field! Starting with the eight-ranked team! Can they recapture their past glory?! The group whose name clashes with their rowdiness! Fairy Tail!"

They booed. I ignored them and cheered along with my guild. When Mavis came, I grinned.

"Hooray, hooray, Fairy Tail!"

"Master Mavis!" Master yelled. Mavis giggled.

"I've come to show my support."

"You came…"

"It's fine! Only those bearing the guild's insignia can see me."

"I uh, don't know if that's the issue…"

"After all, I've got nothing to do being cooped up on Tenroujima all the time." I laughed.

Now we shall skip to when Sabertooth comes in.

"Alright, we've got just one more team to introduce! That's right, you know who it is! They're the strongest, invincible, indisputable champions! Sabertooth!" I smiled as they walked in. There they were, my top three! Yukino and the Twin Dragons! Sure, now the Twin Dragons may be *ssholes, namely Sting, but they're bad*ss later on.

Anyways, there wasn't much happening until the fourth day, so here comes another time skip!

"And the battle you've all been waiting for, Sabertooth vs. Fairy Tail!" He started reading from a piece of paper.

_That's weird… I don't remember that happening. _I thought.

"It appears someone threatened the king so that a certain four could fight… It says, '_I wish for the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth to fight the Shadow Mage of Fairy Tail along with a partner of her choice." _I choked on the water I was drinking. He continued the letter. "_And to the Shadow Mage, you know who I am. If you do not wish to fight, you may choose who will fight who. But be aware that if you refuse to fight, I shall think of you as a coward." _ It was silent. I cursed under my breath.

_D*mn you Mallory… _I looked around to see if I could find him, and when I did, he was smirking. I gave him a death glare, but his smirk only grew.

"Anyways… Does Fairy Tail even have a shadow mage?" Yajima asked. No one answered him.

"If this person doesn't speak, we'll go along with the original plans…" Chapati said. I raised my hand.

"I will fight. I choose Natsu Dragneel to fight alongside me." Uhg… That sounded way too formal for me.

"Um… could you tell us your name and show us your magic? Thank you very much." Asked the purple haired guy. I mentally groaned.

_Look here mister! I've been waiting to see this battle but then I find out that I have to fight instead!_

"Yami Kage. And is this," I turned into a shadow and went to the middle of the arena, "enough?" I saw him nod.

I waited until the other three came.

"You should have backed down. Even with Natsu-san, you won't be able win." Sting smirked. That was it. I snapped.

"Look here, Sting! Do you really think I _want_ to fight?! I would much rather watch you two get your *sses kicked by Natsu and Gajeel, but my *sshole of a trainer just _had_ to make me fight!" I turned to look at Drakon and pointed at him. "You! Drakon Mallory! When this match is over, I will kick your *ss!" He smirked (what's with people smirking today?).

"I'd like to see you try." I growled, but the match was already beginning.

"The time limit is 30 minutes! Let the match begin!"

Just like how it was supposed to go, Sting and Rogue ran forward, but Natsu landed the first attack. I jumped backwards, calling my two favorite (and only) demons.

"Shadow…. Orochi! Ninetails!" The shadows formed into a huge eight-headed snake and a nine-tailed fox. I saw Rogue try to eat them, only for one of Orochi's heads to hit him.

"Eat them Rogue!"

"I can't!"

"Well try harder!" I laughed at their argument.

Rogue tried again, but when he did, he uncovered Orochi's skeleton. Rogue's eyes widened and he covered his mouth, looking ready to throw up. I grimaced. I tasted their shadows before, and they taste _nasty._

More shadows quickly covered the snake, and he attacked.

"Great Orochi, keep- no! Not him! The other two you dumb*ss!" I yelled.

"Sorry m'lady, but his pink hair was distracting me."

"That doesn't even make sense and don't call me m'lady!" He only laughed. I sighed and went into the shadow of the arena, needing a place where I wouldn't have to fear getting attacked so I could contact another demon. But before I could do anything, Sting used his White Dragons Claw.

"Making your creatures fight for you? You really are a coward." He taunted. I grit my teeth. I drew two daggers that were currently attached to my belt and covered them in shadows, making them deal a bit more damage.

I tried to stay behind him and slash his back, but he blocked every. Single. One.

I was tempted to use my Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic, but I promised myself that I wouldn't use it until I had to fight a real dragon. So, instead, I had Orochi make it rain and have Ninetails use the lightning to power up her sword, then attacking the Twin Dragons. As I watched her, I couldn't help but laugh. She was hitting them with the flat part of her blade, and to me, it looked as if she was swatting flies away.

After she was done, I states launching my own attacks.

I put my hands in front of me. "Wolf Shadows!" A wolf came from my hands and attacked Sting. I couldn't use my magic on Rogue, because he would just eat them.

After a while, Sting and Rogue were beat up, and we stood facing each other.

"I didn't think you would stay in this long, Yami." I frowned and crossed my arms. "But you still won't win." Then, they went into Dragon Force.

"Rogue, hang back. I can take both of them myself." Sting ran forward, hitting Natsu then aiming for me. I quickly turned into a shadow and managed to doge.

For a few minutes, I watched Natsu and Sting fight until I got bored. So, I decided to attack Rogue

What an idiot I was.

After I hit him, he used his Shadow Dragon's Roar. My mind went blank. I couldn't run and my magic power was running low, so my reflexes took over. I ate the shadow. And I was planning for them to find out that I was a Dragon Slayer during the dragon attack. D*mn it.

Everyone was staring at me. Even Natsu and Sting stopped, fists inches away from each other's face. I gave an uncertain laugh and rubbed the back of my neck. Finally the three in the arena with me asked, "Are you a Dragon Slayer…?" I nodded.

"Yep." This felt really awkward. At least Natsu was there to break the awkward silence.

"What generation are you?" He asked.

_I thought that was supposed to be obvious._ I sweat dropped. "Second. I'm pretty sure a dragon didn't teach me…" Great. More silence. "Uh, shouldn't you two be fighting? 'Cause this will end in a draw if this continues…" At the mention of the fight, Natsu brightened and punched Sting straight in the face. I sighed in relief.

Just as I was about to join them, Natsu yelled, "I'll take him on myself, Yami!" I blinked.

_Then what am I supposed to do? _I thought.

And that's how I ended up standing next to Rogue, quite awkwardly I might add, watching the fight. Finally, he said something.

"Why aren't you attacking me?" I shrugged.

"Well, it would be pointless. Since we're both Shadow Dragon Slayers, any attack we use at each other would be eaten." He nodded in understanding, leaving another awkward silence.

Luckily, Sting used his Holy Breath, destroying part of the Domus Flau. I watched near the edge as Natsu was 'defeated'. I jumped down closer.

"Times change. The span of seven years has allowed us to develop into true Dragon Slayers. The time of the old generation is over." Rogue said.

I couldn't help it. My chuckle soon became a laugh. "You do realize that Natsu can still fight, right?" They looked at me as if I was crazy. I merely smiled.

"Don't be too hasty…" Natsu got up.

"Fairy Tail!" The audience cheered. I gave the other two an I-told-you-so look.

"Ow… You're better than I thought. But I saw through all your habits."

"What?!"

As I watched, I felt myself slowly drift off until I realized what was happening. My head snapped up as my eyes widened.

_Sh*t, sh*t sh*t! I didn't take that medicine! I'm going to fall asleep! _I tried to stay awake, but in the end, I fell forward, asleep.

* * *

**Thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! **


	7. The Dragon Fight

**A/N: I'M SO SORRY! I haven't updated in like, a month. There was school, laziness, getting distracted on other websites, and watching/reading Hetalia. I might not like yaoi, but it's so slight that I don't really notice it. And I kept listening to their character songs. And I found out that I share a birthday with Turkey, so yay. Anyways, on to the chapter!**

* * *

My eyes opened to blinding light, to which I groaned and crawled under the covers. "D*mn you light… Why am I here again?"

After a while, I finally remembered. I fell asleep during a match. And it's that d*mn Mallory's fault. Remind me to kill him later, okay?

I decided that I might as well explore the place while I had the time, so I got up. I wandered the halls for a while, until my over-sensitive nose caught a familiar sent. The Twin Dragons. I stood outside the door, wondering what to do. _Should I go in? But what if they think I'm weird? ...Well, that may be true, but still… _I sighed. I was getting nowhere. I decided to go in as a shadow and to see if they were awake. They were sleeping. I sighed again. _And I really wanted to talk to them too… Oh well._

I looked around to see some blank paper and a pen. I smiled and started to write them a note, laughing slightly as I left the room. Want to know what was on that letter? Well, it was similar to this:

_Dear Sting and Rogue,_

_ How are you feeling after the fight? Anyways, Sting, Lector will be fine. Rogue, protect Frocsh one year from now. That's all._

_ Your friend (?),_

_ A fruit loving, knife and dagger obsessed girl_

I know I probably confused the h*ll outa them, but whatever.

I turned the corner, only to bump into someone. "Yami, shouldn't you be resting?" It was Drakon. I rolled my eyes.

"I can do whatever the h*ll I want. Besides, you're the one who made me fight anyway." He shrugged.

"It was entertaining to say the least. What was with you fainting right before the battle ended?" I sighed and grabbed his wrist, dragging him out of the building.

"I didn't faint, I fell asleep because I didn't take that d*mn medicine! And before you ask, I'm taking you to meet my guild." I looked behind me to see him stiffen a bit, but I ignored it and continued dragging him.

When we reached the doors of the inn we were currently saying at, I let go of his wrist and kicked the doors open. Walking to the bar, I sat down next to Lucy. We greeted each other before looking at Drakon.

"Who's that, Yami?"

"The one who made me fight." I did a face table. "And I was looking forward to that match too…" Drakon laughed.

"The name's Drakon Mallory. Nice to meet you miss…" Lucy smiled.

"Lucy. It's nice to me-" She was cut off as someone threw a chair at my face. Lovely. But, being the weird great person I was, I ignored it.

"How do you like the guild so far?" I asked the man. They sweatdropped.

"Uh, well, it seems like a fun guild… Although my daughter would like it better…" He mumbled the last part, but nonetheless, I heard him.

"Really? Who?" He fidgeted nervously.

"Uh, well, her name is Hikari, but she went missing several years ago. She would be about your age." He shook his head. Anyways, enough of this depressing topic. Why don't you introduce me to the rest of the guild?" I nodded.

So, after introducing him to everyone else, a guild fight and a few days later, all the guilds were standing in front of the king who was telling everyone about the dragons. Who we would be fighting in a matter of minutes. Wheee.

"And so, I'm terribly sorry that we don't have time to bask in the afterglow of the Grand Magic Games, but I just heard that this country is facing a critical moment."

"10,000 dragons?!" Makarov yelled.

"Even though we were no match for one of them, Acnologia…" Cana trailed off.

"And even if it was a special case…" Lisanna continued.

"10,000 of them…"

"Right now, a large scale strategy is underway at the palace. The Eclipse Project."

"Eclipse?!"

"The objective of this strategy is to eradicate all 10,000 dragons."

"Eradicate? Can you really do that?"

"I couldn't really say… As the enemy is a swarm, I'm sure several of them, maybe even several hundred of them, will survive." The king looked down.

"Yes, that seems more realistic." Makarov agreed.

"Wizard guilds, I must request that you please lend us your aid. I would like you to use your power to slay the dragons that survive. That is all. Please save this country!" The king pleaded.

It was silent for a moment, but then cheers sounded throughout the area.

"Naturally!"

"Leave it to us!"

"Yeah!"

"We won't let any monsters do us in!"

"Right!"

"This country, which goes in hand with magic…"

"Is our country!"

I cheered along with everyone else. Even though I knew that the Eclipse Project brought the dragons here, I don't think that anyone would listen to me. Besides, how would I explain how I knew?

When the dragons finally came, I decided to target the baby dragons. Even though I could've helped fight the actual dragons, I'd rather not be stripped naked by a dragon and the other dragon slayers would probably tell me to go away and help the others.

Suddenly, I remembered something. Ultear! If I don't hurry soon, I'll never be able to meet her!

So, that's how I found myself walking around, looking for Ultear. I wasn't going to try and stop her, because, well, one, the dragons would take over, and two, I think she should be able to do what she deems right.

Finally, after who knows how long, I found her. She was standing, looking at her hands. I think that was the part where she was thinking about her sins or something like that.

"Um, hey, are you Ultear?" Oh Mavis, that felt really awkward. She turned to look at me and smiled softly.

"Are you Yami? Your friends told me about you. You said that I was one of your 'favorite characters', right?" I nodded.

"Yeah. Pretty weird, huh? It's not every day a person from another world just shows up in a guild." She gave a small chuckle.

"Yeah." Ultear thought for a moment. "Did you know this would happen?" I nodded.

"Yeah, I did. Even if I did tell them, who would believe me?" She nodded in understanding.

"Yes. It is saved thanks to you. If you didn't use Last Ages, many people would have died and the survivors would be ruled by dragons. Although many people will miss you, it will be for the sake of the country as well as yourself." Before she could respond, I turned into a shadow and left, not wanting to see her in pain any longer. I felt so useless!

I decided to go with my original plan and help the others. The first group I came across was Gray, Lyon, Juvia, and Meredy. They were surrounded by the baby dragons. I chose to use my Dragon Slayer Magic for it was far more powerful than my normal Shadow Magic.

"Shadow Dragon's Roar!" A row of dragons were killed by that single move. I turned to smile at the group. "Need any help?" The boys looked as if they were going to say something, but Meredy and Juvia beat them to it.

"Yes, thank you." I grinned as I defeated more dragons, when an idea struck me. Unable to resist, I used my roar, but yelled something else.

"I'MA FIRERING MA LAZER!" Nearby humans and dragons stopped fighting to look at me, giving me a weird look. I smiled innocently and tilted my head. "What?" I asked. "Is there something on my face?"

There was no time for an answer, for a baby dragon's attack was aimed for Juvia and Meredy. Gray pushed them out of the way and accidentally touches Juvia's bottom in the process, making them flustered for a moment before Gray tells her something. He is interrupted as another dragon's attack is aimed at her. Gray pushes Juvia out of the way again, but this time getting hut in the process. I watched as it hit him in the chest, then throughout his body, the final one hitting him threw his head. My eyes widened. Even though I knew that it was bound to happen, it just… felt so much sadder after seeing it in real life.

"Gray!"

"No!"

The others ran over to his body, Lyon calling for Chelia to come and help. But then Gray is alive, and we're standing in different places. Gray pushes the girls out of the way again before saying he feels déjà vu. They remember Gray's death, looking disturbed. I looked over in the direction Ultear was in, knowing that she turned back time.

They look over to where the dragons were going to appear, shocked as they came out. Gray and Lyon use their Ice Male: Shield before we continued to fight.

After a while, the dragons started disappearing, telling me that Natsu destroyed Eclipse. I smiled and looked up as I listened to the faint cheers.

I fidgeted in the dress I was wearing. "Do I really need to wear this?" I asked, pulling on the dress. The others looked at me.

"Of course! Anyways, you look great." Lucy said. I growled.

I was wearing a red long sleeved dress that reached my ankles. It had a slight v neck and had white fur on the collar, the end of the sleeves, and the bottom. I was wearing fed flats as well, as I couldn't walk in heels. My black hair was in a bun, with my bangs framing my face. We were getting ready for the party at the palace.

We headed out, and I headed straight to the food. After a while, I noticed Sting come over to Gajeel.

"Hey, Natsu-san! Let's have a drink!" Gajeel turned around. "Huh? Where's Natsu-san?" Gajeel shrugged.

"Don't know. He must be around here somewhere." Sting frowned, but then smiled again.

"Well then, I guess you'll do Gajeel-san!" I chuckled softly as I watched them. I turned around, looking at the food in front of me. Grinning, I proceeded to stuff my face with the fruit, meat, and deserts.

"Hey, Yami-san." I heard someone behind me, so I turned around. Sting and Rogue were standing behind me.

"Hmf?" I asked, chewing and swallowing the food in my mouth. "Do you need something?"

"Well, were you the one who left that letter?" My eyes widened.

"How did you-"

"Your scent was in the air." Rogue spoke this time. I probably looked like Natsu and Happy in the first episode when Lucy asked why would a dragon in the middle of a town.

"Why didn't I think of that…" Sting laughed.

"Anyways, what did you mean?" It was my turn to laugh.

"Oh, that. The 'Lector will be fine' part was about when he disappeared, and the 'protect Frosch from one year from now' means that Frosch will…" I sighed.

"Apparently Frosch dies one year from now. That was the reason why Future Rogue was like that. He said he couldn't protect Frosch. Although, I don't know who will kill him." The two of them looked at me in shock.

"How… How did you know all of this before it happened?" Rogue asked me. I smiled and put a finger on my lips.

"It's a secret~" I thought for a moment. "Oh, and just call me Yami. I like to be treated as an equal, not a higher-up or a… lower-down…?" I shrugged at the end of my sentence. Sting laughed while Rogue was… Rogue.

I was going to say something else, but it was time to see the 'king'. I put a hand over my mouth, covering my smile. Out came Natsu dressed in the king's clothes. I couldn't hold it in anymore, so I laughed.

_Living in Fiore is great. I only wish I knew who I was before…_

* * *

**A/N: So, how did you like the chapter? Constructive criticism is welcomed, so tell me if there's anything I need to fix or improve in. Thank you for reading and the reviews/favorites/follows! Now I shall send you off with a hug and goodbye!**

Pastaaa!


End file.
